The present invention relates to disposable fibrous materials for immobilising microbes for the purpose of removing or inactivating the microbes, and to a process for producing such fibrous material. The invention furthermore relates to cleaning products and hygiene products containing these fibrous materials for the purpose of removing or controlling micro-organisms.